


The Fall of Fury

by AmalgamWriter



Series: Coulson, Coulson, And Coulson [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (He was so like coarced into being Hydra), And Then Some, But Nick Fury deserves it, Fury gets his, Gen, Graphic Violence, I believe in Jasper, I think it could be considered torture, Is this torture?, Seriously even Bruce does bad things, This is why Clint wasn't more upset with Phil, and that shit just wasn't okay, because too many of my favorites were Hydra, but Hydra wasn't SHIELD, like at all, the Winter Soldier came in from the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers made the Coulson's a home movie of sorts. The Fall of Fury. Everything they did to one Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury in revenge for keeping the resurrection of their fallen comrade to himself. And what a movie it makes. Plenty of violence, which just a touch of comedy, courtesy of Tony Stark, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of violence in this. I really don't like Nick Fury most of the time and I think this was my way of taking it out on him? So yeah. Lots of violence. And some comedy. Seriously, listen to the song. It's perfect. *snickers* I can imagine Tony actually having a whole list of songs that it cycles through with various themes that fit the bastard but that was my favorite.

 

It had been three days since the incident in Africa, and the game of truth serum or dare. The team from the bus was back at the Hub, taking a few days to relax and unwind before the next mission came through. Phil and Clint were sharing a two bedroom suite with Skye that had a small kitchenette, living room with nice sized television, and an en-suite bathroom that had it’s own shower. It was one of the nicest suites in the Hub.

As it so happened, Phil had a completely free afternoon that he could spend relaxing with his husband and their daughter, giving her what she’d dreamed of. They were curled up together on the couch, a large bowl of ranch popcorn settled on Skye’s lap as _Naked Boys Singing!_ played.

Sadly, the movie was interrupted during one of the best songs, _Members Only_ was being sung. (Which meant _Perky Little Pornstar_ would half to wait til later.) Tony’s face filled the screen while next to him, Skye laughed out, “I have now heard like every word for the male sex organ more times than I ever had before. I can’t stop laughing.” Clint was laughing with her. Phil couldn’t stop smiling at them.

“Coulson’s! What were you watching? And is this the infamous Skye?” Tony asked, grinning across the room at them. He looked like he was in a workshop of some sort but not the one in the Malibu mansion so it must be the one in the new Avengers (nee Stark) tower.

Phil let out a little laugh of his own before he answered. “Yes, this is our daughter Skye. We were just watching _Naked Boys Singing!_ Something we watch every time we’re at the Hub. A bit of a ritual for Clint and I. This is the first time Skye is joining us though. I think she’s really getting an eyeful of the peen and unsure what to do though.”

“So. Much. Dick,” she gasped out in a whisper, shaking her head with wide eyes. He could tell she was exaggerating. For the most part.

“Oh wow. I haven’t watched that since it came out back in ‘07. I should make Steve watch that. Surprisingly, he’d actually love that. Especially....I think it was called _The Entertainer_? With the heels?”

Phil nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s the name of that number. So what’s up? Why did you break into our movie?” His tone was completely friendly. Sure, once upon a time he had been so fucking annoyed by the man but really, he grew like a rash or something. Oh, don’t get him wrong, he would still happily tase him and watch _Supernanny_ whilst he drooled away but it would be a _loving_ gesture. After all, the Avengers kept his husband sane long enough for Phil to get him back in the first place. (Second place?)

Tony gave him a near manic grin. He obviously hadn’t been sleeping again. Maybe he should get in touch with Steve. In the last month or so, he had started talking to all of the Avengers, at least enough to ask for their forgiveness and offer his explanations. He and Tony had struck up a nice friendship, though it was nothing like what Tony and Clint shared and he and Steve bonded over caring for their idiot partners.

“Well! I am glad you asked Agent! I actually have an even better movie for you. Courtesy of all of the Avengers and our associates. A bit of a present for you and Clint and Skye too now that she’s a Coulson as well. I’ll go ahead and stream it straight to your tv. We all hope you enjoy!” Tony threw the camera a wink before his image cut out and a title card of sorts was thrown up.

  


**The Fall Of Fury:**

**By The Avengers**

** & Friends **

  


_You Don’t Fuck With Our Family_

  


The first scene is obviously security footage from inside Fury’s office. It seems to be just a normal day. Fury and Hill are discussing the outcome of an op they’d done in Xiangxiang, Hunan. A province in China. They were discussing how things had went from situation normal to all fucked up, when the door burst open.

Clint stormed into the door, bow drawn with two arrows notched (and both Hill and Fury knowing he could be as deadly accurate like that as with just one stayed perfectly still). Both Natasha and Steve were with him. One with his shield at the ready, the others wrists crackling with electricity.

The look on Clint’s face as he glared at Fury was _pure homicidal rage_. In a move too fast for the human eye to see, he released the arrows, one clipping Hill, leaving her with a barely there but still freely bleeding gash on her cheek. The other had embedded itself in the joint where Fury’s arm met his shoulder, deadening his shooting arm. Not that the man couldn’t be deadly with the other but being without one eye did have one serious disadvantage. Hard to aim like that.

“You and I are going to have a nice long talk while Hill here goes and gets her little cut looked at by medical. But she’s going to keep quiet about what she’s seen here today because without us, she is going to be out in the cold and you will be six feet under.” Though the look on his face said the second part might happen anyway.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Barton? Have you lost what little is left of your goddamn mind?” Fury screamed at him in that ever controlled way of his.

Clint drew another arrow, notching it and aiming at Fury’s crotch. “I have told you before, my name is Clinton Francis _**COULSON** _ _!_ ” he screamed back, eyes blazing. “And if you don’t learn to respect that Marcus, you aren’t going to have to worry about respect of any sort.” The arrow flew through the air, barely touching the seam of Fury’s pants as it flew between his legs, cutting it enough to be a threat. “Next one goes straight into your balls. Now Maria? _Leave_.”

Maria Hill was thankfully a smart woman. She fled the room. What she didn’t know was that Dr. Banner was waiting just outside the room to escort her to medical. There would be no rallying the troops to ‘save’ Marcus Johnson.

“You have a lot of nerve. You’re lucky that I don’t shoot you were you stand. You are a dead man.”

Clint laughed humorlessly. There was something cold and distant about it. “Oh really? Kind of like my _husband_ is a dead man? Funny thing that. Finding out the man I’d been with for _over a_ _decade_ was being hidden away by the man who was _his best man at our wedding_ ,” he growled out, the arrow threatening to be released once again. His glare near deadly. “And do you know how I found that out? I asked Tony to find out if he could find out where _you_ had stashed Lola and my dog tags with his wedding ring on it because I planned on using it to join him on the other side.”

Off screen, Phil and Skye held the real Clint a little closer. “I never knew you were that close to the edge…”

Clint shrugged and sighed. “Tony and Bucky kept me off the edge for two years but they just couldn’t do it forever. It was our anniversary and I kept thinking...I kept thinking that this was all I had to look forward to for the rest of my life and I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Back on screen, Clint’s hand flexed on the bow. “Tony saw paperwork with his name on it dated just last month and saved my life though. And you should be really fucking thankful _I’m_ the one that’s here, not Bucky. He wanted to straight up murder you. Steve convinced him not to. I...don’t actually remember why that’s a bad idea.”

Steve touched his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Because, we can make his life so much more miserable if he’s alive. Just like you’ve been the last two years.”

Clint gave a sharp nod. “Yes, that. _That_ is why you are breathing. Now here’s what’s going to happen. Cap? Explain? I need a breather before I really do shoot him.”

“Go ahead Clint.”

The last arrow ended up embedded in his foot before he left the room. He didn’t look like he got nearly enough satisfaction from the shot though.

The screen changed, shifting to what looked to be just a standard day at SHIELD, the lunchroom filled with a variety of people from every department. The environment of the room was calm and sedate, chatter at a low hum.

That changed as the door opened, an annoyed looking Fury walking through the door, music coming through the speakers, announcing his arrival. “ _'Cause we are the pirates we don't do anything. We just stay at home and lie around, and if you ask us to do anything. We'll just tell you, we don't do anything. And I've never hoist the mainsail, and I've never swabbed the poop deck, and I've never veered starboard 'cause I've never sailed at all, and I've never walked the gangplank, and I've never owned a parrot, and I've never been to Boston in the fall!_ ”

Back in the livingroom, Skye burst out laughing. “Is...is that from _Veggietales_?”

Clint just nodded, trying to keep his own laughter in. He wasn’t succeeding. At all.

“I see Tony decided to start the fun with pirate jokes,” Phil said with a lighthearted chuckle. It was good to see his “friend” paying for all the bullshit he put them through. Especially if his husband had been so close to suicide.

Back on screen, Fury had his coffee and whatever food he’d wanted and was trying to leave but the doors were refusing to let him out. He was actually shouting at them, threatening to shoot. It just sat there, firmly closed. At least until one of the junior agents got glared at and came over meekly, opening it up for him. The little home movie progressed much the same. Fury entering rooms to the _Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything_ song (amongst others), or not being able to leave. Slowly the tech around him started to betray him.

Computers started to lock him out, refuse him access, taunt him, tease him, and straight up threaten him. Which was endlessly amusing. At one point, his personal computer spent a solid ten minutes cursing Fury out, until the man got so sick of it, he unplugged it. When that didn’t stop it, because of the backup power all SHIELD computers held, he shot the damn thing.

It was obvious to see that Tony’s psychological warfare was working. Then again, Tony was a genius with several degrees in several fields. It wouldn’t surprise Phil if he had taken a few psychology classes while earning them. (And then promptly used the knowledge in all the worst ways.) People often forgot that about him though.

It didn’t take too long for the other Avengers to get in on it. Fury attempted to give Natasha an assignment. She stabbed him with a six inch stiletto, right where Clint had shot him only a week before. “If you _ever_ lie to us like that again. If you _ever_ hurt my brother again, I will _gut you like the pig you are_ .” Her entire demeanor shifted into something _resembling_ pleasant. “I believe you had an assignment for me, Director?” she asked with what could be considered a smile.

After that, she started silently stalking him. She would sneak up behind him and stand until he would notice. It was only through years of training that he didn’t constantly jump. The one time he tried shooting her...well let’s just say she wasn’t the one bleeding in the end.

Bruce? Well Bruce wasn’t one for physical violence. No, he was much more subtle than that. He was also great at blending in. It came with years of being on the run and trying to save himself from being caught. It was pretty obvious the Avengers had drawn straws of some sort or something to decide the order in which they got to torture Fury because they never doubled up.

On that day, Bruce was dressed in simple SHIELD junior agent dress downs. They were in the caf, with Bruce behind Fury as the man got his coffee. When he was distracted by speaking to someone else, Bruce slipped in a simple capsule that would dissolve itself in a few seconds flat.

Ten minutes later, Bruce was back in civvies and off site while Fury was screaming about his limbs being “on fire motherfuckers!”. Which meant that Bruce had decided to use an experimental drug that had yet to be named. Something he’d been playing with with one of the new friends he’d made now that he wasn’t considered such an outsider in the science fields anymore.

The effects lasted two hours. Two long, painful hours of Fury screaming in pain but there was nothing medical could do since he refused any sort of sedation and the pain medication was trying to combat a purely psychological effect. There was no real, physical pain for the drugs to dull and the neuroreceptors were already too far fucked up to be effected either.

Steve broke his nose the first day, after telling him about how Clint just got a promotion. He then started working with his fiancee to find all of Nick Fury’s dirty little secrets, starting with Marcus Johnson and how he became Director in the first place. Bits and pieces of the blackmail they had acquired flashed on screen. Most of it nothing to worry about. A few things made Phil’s frown deepen. Some things he really wanted to go have a nice ‘chat’ with the Director about.

Most of it made Phil realize that Nick Fury was nothing more than the Director of SHIELD. His friend, Marcus Johnson, didn’t exist anymore. And that? That sucked. A lot.

Steve also made it clear he doesn’t trust Fury. Nor did the Avengers. He also made it clear they don’t work for him _or_ SHIELD. They may work _with_ SHIELD but they were an independent group, much like the Fantastic Four.  

Thor was still off world at the moment. Troubles in Asgard from Phil’s understanding. Which was probably best for Fury’s overall health. He was a very honorable guy and that would end bad for someone like Fury who was more like Loki than Thor.

The final Avenger was Winter, Bucky Barnes. The former Hydra assassin, former POW, and Clint’s best friend. They had found solace in helping each other through brainwashing and blood on their hands that didn’t belong there. The snipers were closer than most brothers. When Phil first found out, he was definitely jealous. He’d even told Clint that too. To which Clint replied, “Sure, he swings around this way on occasion but Bucky doesn’t have eyes for me. Actually, I’m pretty sure the closest he has eyes for is Johnny Storm.” Phil had laughed and told him, “So...looks like Steve and acts like you? The perfect combination of his two best friends. Seems fair.”

Now, Bucky was obviously calling on his days as the Winter Soldier, and getting some help from Jarvis (who had secretly been installed all throughout all of SHIELD’s systems) as he first snuck into Fury’s office and then basically locked that shit down.

It took him all of half a minute to have Fury disarmed and tied to his chair, signature coat sullied on the ground. No, like, Bucky walked over after Fury was tied up and ground his boot into the leather to make sure it was good and dirty. It seemed to make the edges of his smile curl up in satisfaction. Then again, everyone knew how much Fury loved that damn coat.

What they didn’t know was that Phil had gotten him that coat when he was made Director. Even Phil felt some satisfaction at seeing it dirtied like that.

“Marcus, Marcus, Marcus...you made a mistake,” Bucky sighed, metal fingers walking along his desk as he slowly circled him. There was danger in his eyes and a tenseness to the way he held his body. He was coiled. Ready to strike at any moment. “You hurt _my family_.”

“You have no family Barnes,” was Fury’s scathing reply. One of stupidity. Especially if he was planning on keeping his limbs intact. All it did was make Bucky tilt his head and look at him apathetically.

“Are you sure about that? I’m fairly certain that a certain Clinton Coulson is my brother and so is a certain Steven Rogers. Though lately more Clint than Steve...and see, I’d die for both of them but more than that, I’d _kill_ for them,” he replied calmly, nothing about his demeanor shifting. “We’re actually making them a little home movie to make them smile. All three of them. Because I somehow gained a niece in the last month. Pretty awesome right? I can’t wait to meet her. I hear she’s made of pretty tough stuff. So what you are going to do is tell them how sorry you are for all the pain you put them through _or I will make you feel every ounce of pain they went through_.”  

Fury glared defiantly at Bucky. “I’m not sorry I did it. The idiots needed a push to end the fight with Loki! They needed something to avenge.”

Bucky tsked, pulling knife and twirling it in through his metal fingers before very carefully stabbing his leg where it would hurt like a bitch but wouldn’t cause any sort of permanent damage. “Wrong answer. See, here’s the thing _Marcus_ , you could’ve told them at any point after. Hell, you couldn’t just told Clint at any point after. He had high enough clearance. He and Natalia are two of the highest ranking assets in SHIELD. I am pretty sure than Phil himself, Jasper, Hill, and yourself only actually outrank them. Well, before you demoted them because of Loki. How did you justify demoting Natalia by the way? She was never compromised after all.”

Fury screamed out from the knife being driven deep enough to hit bone but missing everything vital, like his femoral artery. Bucky Barnes had studied anatomy long before becoming the Winter Soldier after all, and even after, they had taught him how to hit everything non-vital. There was a nice cluster of nerves right there.

“If I had told them, it would have caused them to stop trusting us. And we never knew if Barton was really free of Loki,” Fury hissed through the pain but there was a spark of something in his eyes. Something that made Bucky growl. “As for _Natasha_ , she was compromised by association.”

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. “Wow you are a seriously jealous bastard. So was it that Clint’s a guy or just that someone else is more important to Phil than you period? I mean seriously, you hate him so much you can’t even give him proper respect and call him by his proper name. He hasn’t been Barton for a long time. Even I know that.” He pulled another knife, playing with it. “No, I think it’s deeper than that. I think it’s that he’s better than you. It’s no secret that Phil was meant to be the Director of SHIELD but didn’t want a position of power. You’ve been second fiddle for a long time Marcus. Second to Phil, second to Clint. Second best to all the Avengers. I think you should really start reevaluating your life choices because you aren’t going to live much longer if you keep making the same ones you do. After all, we already dug through all your secrets. We know about them all. Even little Evie and how her mother is raising her with another man because she doesn’t want someone like  _**you** _  around.”

Bucky grinned when Fury paled at that. But he just shook his head. “Just remember this, we all have family Marcus and Evie’s not a kid anymore. What’s a little collateral damage to someone like me? Right? Isn’t that what my file says? Hurt my family again and you’ll see just how much _collateral damage_ I’m willing to let happen.”

The screen cut out for a moment before the live feed was back, this time centered on the main living room in the Avengers tower. Everyone seemed to be there. Tony, Steve, Bucky, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Darcy, Jane. Peter and Wade were the only ones missing but then again, they didn’t actually live there. It made the three Coulson’s smile to see.

Bucky was the first to speak, promising, “Fury is still alive and breathing sadly. He can still walk and I haven’t touched Evie either. Though she’s a cutie. Which is obviously _not_ because of him.”

“Thank you all. It meant a lot. You guys are all insane though. I think I like that about you,” Phil told them with a soft smile. Most of them just rolled their eyes. They already knew that about themselves obviously.

“Thanks for that guys! And Tony, don’t forget, Peter has astraphobia so make sure he’s seated a fair distance away from Thor at the wedding. We don’t need another incident like the one we had six months ago in Time Square. I thought Wade was going to turn the poor God of Thunder into sashimi for scaring his _dearest love_ ,” Clint told Tony with a bright laugh and a happy smile. So different from the man at the start of the movie. It was refreshing to see him so happy. Despite having no idea what he was talking about. “And can you make up a second room on my floor? I know you want to give all of the Bus their own floors and that’s fine but I think Phil and I want to keep Skye close. At least for a while. Oh, and see about having Alphonso Mackenzie come out the next time we’re in town. Lola needs a tune up and I want to do some matchmaking…”

Before the conversation could continue, his phone started ringing. The name Little Red flashed as it sang _Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood! Hey there Little Red Riding Hood! You sure are lookin' good! You're everything that a big bad wolf would want._

Phil answered the phone as Clint said his goodbyes. “Stiles? What’s going on? It’s not your usual Sunday call time,” he said, frowning. His nephew was pretty good at only calling at scheduled times unless it was important to keep things easier. What with Phil’s job and all.

“Uncle Phil...there’s something in Beacon Hills...something the pack,” the sound of voices protesting could be heard as Stiles said, “-hey idiots, he already knows-” there was a fretful sigh, “as I was saying, something the pack can’t deal with alone. I’m calling a Code Furry Butt. Can you and Uncle Clint come help? Please?”

Phil swallowed hard, looking over at his husband. “Yeah, Clint and I will be on the next flight out. We’ll bring your new cousin Skye and the rest of the team too. We’ll have the Bus though so you need to figure out where to land and where we’re staying. If it’s the Den or your father's house. We can get hotel rooms too. Whatever works.”

A shuddering breath told Phil just how relieved his nephew was to hear that. “Thanks Uncle Phil. Maybe brief your team on the pack? And I’ll brief the team on moms side of the family?”

“Sounds good Przemyslaw. Be safe. [Kochamy Cię. Daj Derek naszą miłość także.](We%20love%20you.%20Give%20Derek%20our%20love%20as%20well.)” 

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

“We’re going to Beacon Hills. Get the team, get on the Bus.”

It was one of the rare few times he’d seen Clint move as fast as the bird he was named after but well, they both loved that kid and they had both helped to raise him after Claudia died. Hell even before, Stiles always spent a bit of his vacations in New York with them, learning to be a badass little spy.

If something was threatening their little [koliber](Hummingbird), they would pay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and friendly comments! They mean a lot and inspire me to continue. 
> 
> Next up, we head to Beacon Hills. After that, Budapest! (Probably...) And we are getting closer to the wedding! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave a comment if there is someone specific (any fandom) you wish to see at the Stark-Rogers wedding! And whose POV you would like to see it from!**
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Polish:  
> Kochamy Cię. Daj Derek naszą miłość także. - We love you. Give Derek our love as well.  
> Koliber - Hummingbird (Phil and Clint's nickname for Stiles because he's always flitting around like a little hummingbird.)
> 
> Additional Note (11.17.16):  
> Good morning/afternoon/evening,  
> I do hope you are all doing well! I am currently going to college and have been beyond busy since I go full time but as the semester comes to a close, I have finished five of my six classes so I am hoping to have more time to devote to this project. I did edit all three stories first though, to refresh my mind and just to make them cleaner and nicer (since one of my classes was a proofreading class~).


End file.
